


the anatomy of being

by george



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george/pseuds/george
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>last seen at...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5:38pm: been fucking three days Sonny, where the fuck are you? no one's seen you. i love you .x

5:40pm: or brian 

5:40pm: oh 

6pm: fuck you dont bother


	2. Chapter 2

2am: one week. okay i miss you i love you comeback .x

2:01am: you left your keys, but dont worry ill be here

3:48am: love you, good night .x


	3. Chapter 3

12:23pm: ten days. im gonna call the cops

1:24pm: not really but i

1:24pm: just call me or text me just...

1:24pm: i love you .x


	4. Chapter 4

4am: been 504 hours and i cant smell you anymore

4am: youre gone gone gone

4:01am: i hate this your our apartment it's too spacious and empty and meaningless and cold. i was so fucking intertwined with you, i dont know how to exist alone anymore

4:59am: comeback

5:30am: cOMEBACK

5:31am: COMEBACK

6am: comeback


	5. Chapter 5

3:36pm: 35080 minutes without you

4:10pm: just got a phone call that youre in a fucking coma falling from a fucking cliff

4:12pm: did you jump sonny, how very dare you

4:30pm: i hate you i loathe you i detest you i despise you


	6. Chapter 6

4:32am: taking the next flight out to dubai, wake up dipshit

7:46pm: they wont let me in, great. "family only", kudos to your mom. couldnt you fucking marry me first. 

10:07pm: im finding a hotel. call me when you wake up or whatever. i dont care.


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 1:23am: tell me you love me

1:23am: what

1:23am: sonny that you

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 1:23am: do you still love me

1:23am: jackson kiriakis i love you so

1:24am: so fucking much sonny, i cant fucking breathe

1:25am: can i come over? can i see you

1:25am: im coming over, 10 minutes tops, i fucking love you, dont fucking ever do that to me again


	8. Chapter 8

7:16am: 30254324 seconds without you and ive lost you forever

7:17am: i

6:56pm: sorry i didnt turn up for your funeral. i couldnt. that meant saying goodbye. i never want to say goodbye to you.


	9. Chapter 9

2am: 45 days without you. i dont want another tomorrow. ill trade all my tomorrows just for you to breathe again. im still paying your phone bills just to hear your fucking voicemail

  
2:01am: your voice is was the only light i had and now im deaf i cant wont listen to anyone else

  
3:48am: i hate you i loathe you i detest you i despise you. how you could leave me, i thought you loved me


	10. Chapter 10

5:38pm: hey sonny you left your keys at home, but dont worry, ill be here. unless you want me to pick you up?

5:40pm: sonny?

5:40pm: oh. fuck.

6pm: coming in a bit, i love you x


End file.
